Lily, Oh, Lily
by Kyra Renee
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't all that bad, after all.


**Lily, Oh, Lily  
**Date Written: July 5, 2007 (9:32pm)  
Date Revised: December 12, 2007  
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't all the bad, after all.  
Status: Complete

--

Lily watched the fat little hired cupids waddling around the corridors with sheer disgust. Valentine's Day was not a holiday she had ever really been fond off, for boys where extremely stupid and relationships were a waste of time. She had more important things on her mind and other things to do rather than snog people in empty classrooms (which seemed to be today's new pastime for people).

So dodging all the unhappy looking dwarfs and out of tune ballads, Lily floated from classroom to classroom wanting nothing more than for the day to be over. But time was moving slowly and she was growing more and more agitated with each passing second.

"Lily, why do you look so sour? It's Valentine's Day! Here, have a chocolate," She glowered at her friend as she slid into the seat beside her and waved a heart shaped box of chocolates under her nose. Growling, Lily swatted the box away and folded her arms across her chest and leaned forward in her chair, staring moodily at the blackboard.

"Fine," The other girl sniffed before popping a chocolate into her mouth and stowing the box back into her bag. "Marcus sent me a cute little song. It went a little like--" Lily held up a hand as her friend took a deep breath, ready to recite what her boyfriend had come up for her.

"That's great, Maria. But you know I hate Valentine's Day. Why do people need one day a year to tell someone they love them when they have all year?" She propped her elbows up on the desk and glanced around the room as Maria gawked at her in confusion. "I mean… can't they say it just as easily every other day?"

"Come off it, Lily. Don't think it about it too much. You're missing the whole point," Maria threw her hands up in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous that no one's sent you flowers or a song or anything yet," Maria sniffed again and flipped her hair.

"I am not!" Lily screeched, moving her chair back a fraction of an inch and turning to face her friend better. "Besides, I don't _want _anyone to send me flowers or chocolates or an ugly little dwarf with a bad costume and an annoying voice! So, humph!" Turning back to face the front of the classroom moodily once more, Lily and Maria fell into an awkward silence for the rest of the class.

At the sound of the bell the students rushed from their seats to go celebrate the holiday a bit more, but Lily lagged behind. She had no one's arms to rush to, and she continued to tell herself that she didn't care. It was just stupid. She didn't need only one day to tell someone how she felt about them. If she was going to be in a relationship, she was going to remember to dedicate everyday to that special someone. Not just one day a year.

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder Lily set off down the crowded corridor, shoving aside both students and grouchy cupids. Pausing to allow a couple to throw themselves against a wall in a vicious lip-locking session she was about to continue her rush to the common room when a stubby finger jabbed itself into her back. Jumping a little in surprise and pain, Lily spun around to face the ugly dwarf.

"Miss Lily Evans?" His voice was low and raspy, as though he was forever cursed with a nasty cough. His pink wings and golden harp made him look somewhat frightening. She swallowed hard and glanced around as people stopped to stare, ready to hear and laugh at whatever the dwarf was going to say. Half tempted to say no, Lily closed her eyes for a moment and nodded feebly.

"Y-yes," She opened her eyes as she felt all the color drain from her face as the ugly cupid cleared his throat and fixed her with his grouchy looking eyes. He pulled his fat, sausage like fingers across the harp a few times before opening his mouth.

_Lily, oh, Lily.  
You hair is red and your eyes are green.  
I don't know why but you're really mean.  
Go on and keep playing hard to get.  
You know as well as I that I'll never quit.  
So let's speed things up and make this easy.  
Stop telling me I make you queasy!  
I'm really not that bad, you'll see.  
You should just go out with me.  
So how about you hop on my broom,  
And we'll take a trip to my dorm room. _

"From, Your Secret Admirer," The dwarf pulled his finger across the harp one more time before turning with a disgusted grunt and waddling off. Standing amidst laughter with her eyes wide, her face pale, and her mouth hanging open, Lily wasn't really sure what to make of what she had just heard. Replaying it a few times over in her mind she felt her fists clench and her face redden.

"POTTER!" Her anger and humiliation rising, she barreled her way through the throng of people doubled over and howling with laughter in search of James. He was going to get it this time, that just crossed the line. Bursting out into the packed courtyard, she stomped over to the four boys lounging beneath the tree and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, Lilyflower. How are you on this lovely February day?" Smirking, James pulled himself to his feet. Pocketing the snitch he ruffled his hair and folded his arms across his chest. Moving up a few steps, Lily poked him hard in the chest causing the boy to wince a little.

"First off, don't _ever_ call me that again. Secondly, thank you for pointing out the obvious. I'm only mean to you because you're a git! I'm not playing hard to get, Potter. I just don't like you! As for making things easy," She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she placed her palms on both of his cheeks and pulled his face down to her level, kissing him roughly on the lips for a few seconds before pushing him away. "You do make me queasy, it's the truth," She was a little breathless as she continued on, but she didn't stop. She was confused, she was ecstatic, and she was furious. "I will _never _go out with you and I'll break your broom in half before I get on it."

"W-wha-" Taking in the shocked and puzzled expressions of Remus, Peter, and Sirius, Lily turned back to the bewildered and speechless James and nodded once. She felt victorious for one reason or another and it felt pretty damn good. Drawing her hand back and slapping him hard on the cheek she grinned.

"That's for embarrassing me in front of half of the student body. Happy Valentine's Day, Potter."


End file.
